


You Matter To Me

by BecaAMM



Series: Tumblr Drabbles - 300 Followers Celebration [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Prompt: You Matter To me





	

Clint moaned as your nails dig on his back, finding a spot on your neck and biting you roughly.

“So… Fucking… Good.” He groaned against your skin, pushing his hips against yours.

You came down from your orgasm while he rode his release inside the condom, your spasms bringing his own pleasure.

Clint rolled himself out of you, taking a breath before taking of the preservative and walking to the bathroom to throw it away.

When he came back, you were still panting, and he laid down, pulling you to his chest.

“Hey.” He muttered.

“Hey.” You chuckled.

“Are you…” He cleaned his throat for a moment. “Are you staying?”

He held back a smile when you blushed.

“Do you want me to stay?” You asked.

“I do.”

You pressed your face against the place his heart was beating against his chest and he smiled sotly. He liked you. He didn’t _love_ you - it was far too earlier for that -, but he felt something about you.

“Hey… Y/N.” He muttered, seeing you raise your head to look at you.

“Yeah?” You whispered, sleepy.

 **“You matter to me.”** He whispered.

Clint waited for you to say something, his heart pounding as he wondered if he should or shouldn’t have said that, and smiled when you finally did.

“You matter to me too.”


End file.
